


Black Out Days

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: Ньют Скамандер обладает магической способностью притягивать неприятности и конечно же оказывается в Нью-Йорке, когда Гриндевальд сбегает. У последнего на магозоолога явно какие-то планы, а разбираться с проблемой придется Персивалю Грейвсу. Но все мы знаем, что порой бывает с благими намереньями.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Тешу себя надеждой не растягивать написание этого фика на годы и усовершенствовать качество текста в процессе. Буду рад узнать, что эта идея интересна не только мне.  
> Вдохновивший трек: Phantogram – Black Out Days  
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете - narzi

Иногда наступают моменты, когда просто хочется спросить у себя самого, как и когда все пошло не так? Персиваль Грейвс последнее время регулярно задавал себе такие вопросы, ответы на которые подозрительно часто каким-то образом касались магозоологии. А точнее весьма конкретного её деятеля. 

Например, история пребывания в Нью-Йорке самого разыскиваемого волшебника оказалась связана с человеком, известным под именем Ньютон Скамандер. Нет, Грейвс, конечно, был ему благодарен. Если бы не Скамандер, все могло бы закончиться иначе: Гриндевальд мог добраться до обскура, еще больше людей бы пострадало, а сам Персиваль… Аврор всегда останавливал рассуждения на этом моменте. Смерти он не боялся, но зубы сводило от осознания того, что все случилось из-за него, из-за его потери контроля, из-за слабости. Он мог быть лучше, справиться, но вместо этого у него отобрали его же повседневную жизнь, оставив смотреть. О, больше всего он ненавидел чувство беспомощности, невозможности управлять своей жизнью. Мерзкое холодное чувство, которое он вытравливал в себе с детства. Даже болезни и недомогания бесили его, а это… Это было просто за пределами понимания.

Погрязший в ненависти к себе после спасения из плена, он был уверен, что теперь его точно выгонят с работы. Кому нужен такой директор департамента? Стажерам на смех. Можно было бы посмеяться, но это было чертовски не смешно вплоть до кошмаров и желания лезть на стену. Однако, ни одна мышца на его лице не дрогнула, когда он прямо спросил госпожу президента, как быстро ему нужно собрать свои вещи и освободить кабинет.

\- Увольнение? Нет, я не дам тебе отставку, у нас нет ни одного такого специалиста! – Пиквери говорит тоном, не терпящим возражений, жестко чеканя каждое слово. Он сам любит применять такой тон, когда подчиненные выдают что-то заведомо глупое. 

Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза, пока внезапно не отводит взгляд с чем-то похожим на осознание на лице. Грейвсу хочется усмехнуться от своей догадки: наверное, ей кажется, что каждое произнесенное слово словно гвоздь вбитый в гроб, хоронящий его в неприятных воспоминаниях. С его стороны все выглядит иначе: своим отказом она спасает его. Холодные пальцы отчаянья слегка ослабляют хватку. Персивалю – чертовому всё ещё директору – Грейвсу и думать не хотелось о том, что он будет делать, оставшись без работы, своей последней соломинки, отвлекающей от падения в безумие. 

Проблемы на этом не заканчиваются: он с необычайной четкостью понимает, что уже ничто и никогда не будет как раньше. После плена его подозрительность прогрессирует с необычайной скоростью, как огромный черный спрут оплетает своими щупальцами жертву. И он видит отражение этого во всем: в сомнительной папке на столе госпожи президента, в перешептывании коллег, в предметах, лежащих не на своем месте. Будто все сговорились, и один он не знает, в чем дело. Разум понимает, что, скорее всего, это просто последствия травм, но внимательно-сочувствующие взгляды колдомедиков отбивают всякое желание говорить с ними на эту тему. 

В остальном лицо держать удается прекрасно, он не так низко пал, чтобы транслировать эмоции как какой-нибудь первогодка Ильверморни. Чужие эмоции теперь даже вызывают у него не раздражение, а новую волну мнительности. Возможно, за чужими взмахами руками, улыбками и кажущейся добротой спрятано что-то еще? Никто не разглядел подделку в его случае, а если бы подменили кого-то еще? А было бы все иначе, будь у него тоже кто-то близкий, или и они были бы обмануты так ловко? С такой точки зрения даже хорошо, что он совсем один, никто лишний не пострадал.

Все _хорошо_ ровно до тех пор, пока Гриндевальд не сбегает. 

Хрупкое равновесие не успевает восстановиться, как разлетается на осколки. МАКУСА похож на разворошённый палкой улей, который отчаянно жужжит, как будто это может помочь исправить ситуацию. Где-то глубоко внутри директор знал, чувствовал, что так будет. Они не удержали его, не могли удержать. Это было отвратительное знание, с которым он абсолютно ничего не мог поделать. Не было способов предотвратить неудержимо надвигающийся катаклизм, который другие умудрялись не замечать. Что он мог сделать, чего не могли усиленные патрули из лучших? Разве что начать дежурить у клетки самому. Но это могло только ускорить процесс.  
Хорошего же он о себе мнения. 

Саркастическая улыбка исчезла сразу же, как дверь в кабинет скрипнула, впуская растрепанную Тину.

\- Мистер Грейвс… 

\- Входите в кабинет начальника без стука, Голдштейн?

\- Я… - она мнется у двери, явно в шаге от того, чтобы начать сбивчиво оправдываться, но резко берет себя в руки, взгляд её приобретает упрямство, с которым она всегда делает непростые, но правильные поступки. - Сэр, это очень важно.

\- Если это по поводу Гриндевальда, то я вас слушаю.

«Сейчас все по поводу Гриндевальда», - мрачно напоминает он сам себе. 

\- Гриндевальд что-то сделал, и Ньют, он… Он без сознания, колдомедики говорят, что это связано с легилименцией, - она на секунду замолкает, будто спотыкаясь на фразе. - И только кто-то вроде вас может ему помочь. 

«Кто-то, кто так же подвергался ментальным пытками Гриндевальда» - не сложно прочитать между строк, и Персиваль сам не ощущает, как хмурится больше обычного. Голдштейн смотрит, и он считает слабостью отвести взгляд, пока размышляет. Вариантов, в самом то деле, немного. Груз вины за побег самого разыскиваемого преступника лежит гранитной плитой, не говоря уже о том, что этот самый Скамандер спас его однажды, и не важно, специально или нет. Это Долг жизни, который не был предъявлен, но и не был забыт самим Грейвсом. Каким низким, подлым человеком надо быть, чтобы отказать в такой ситуации, как нужно бояться, желать забиться в угол подальше от своего бывшего тюремщика…

Директор резко встает из-за стола, сбрасывая оцепенение:

\- Ведите.

Голдштейн решительно кивает. Она не предлагает ему руку для парного перемещения, прекрасно зная о неприязни директора к такому способу путешествия, и отправляется первой. Мужчина привычно использует для ориентира чужой след аппарации, без труда определяя координаты. Они оказываются в чистой и светлой палате с тонким, но въедливым запахом каких-то трав и лекарств. Слишком белое и холодно-безличное помещение - именно из такого аврор недавно сбежал сам. Теперь, кажется, пришла пора помочь сбежать кому-то еще из этого безрадостного плена, и он сделает это, если задача в принципе окажется выполнимой.

Скамандер лежит на кровати без всякого движения, даже, кажется, почти не дышит, и Грейвс со сдержанным интересом рассматривает магозоолога, лицо которого видел до этого исключительно на изображении в его личном деле. Голдштейн тем временем выбегает из палаты, чтобы привести смутно знакомого колдомедика и свою сестрицу. Персиваль поднимает ментальные щиты.

\- Ох, мистер Грейвс, не надо так усердствовать, - Куинни беззаботно улыбается, но мужчина не верит её улыбкам. В его мысленных категориях она относится к опасным людям, которые могут сделать то, что вам гарантированно не придётся по вкусу для вашего же блага. Не такая плохая категория, как «ради общего блага», но очень уж похожая по смыслу. Ей нельзя этого знать.

\- Рад, что вы в порядке, - колдомедик тоже улыбается и даже не подозревает, как он не прав, но неведенье подчас куда лучше. 

\- Да, мне уже лучше. Что с мистером Скамандером?

Из сбивчивых объяснений сестер Голдштейн становится ясно, что Ньют прибыл буквально на днях передать свою книгу и остановился в их доме погостить, а сегодня утром они обнаружили, что их обычно весьма деятельный друг не просыпается и ни на что не реагирует. Кроме того, обычно весьма легко читаемый разум был профессионально скрыт. Колдомедики были вызваны, но и они узнали немного: в деле явно была запутана древняя магия влияния на разум, а магический след однозначно указывал на Геллерта. 

\- Эта магия как-то связана с воспоминаниями. Мы предполагаем, что Гриндевальд ввел мистера Скамандера в что-то подобное магической коме и роется в его воспоминаниях, что-то ищет, – колдомедик нахмурился так же, как любил делать это сам Грейвс. - Но мы ничем не можем ему помочь, его сознание отторгает любое вмешательство из-за искусственно выстроенной защиты. Но у вас может получиться, потому что…

\- Потому что я испытывал подобное на себе, я понял.

Колдомедик посмотрел на него слегка осуждающе, но кивнул. 

Персиваля снова начинали терзать сомнения. Он был не здоров и черт, он признавал это! Но одно дело не дружить до конца со своими мозгами самому, а совсем другое – лезть со своими проблемами к другому человеку в голову. С другой стороны, других более здоровых ментально претендентов не было… Отступать сейчас в любом случае глупо. Слова дались с трудом:

\- Я ничего не обещаю. 

Чего он не ждал, так это робкого прикосновения к плечу от Тины Голдштейн и обнадеживающей улыбки, будто она действительно знала, что ему нужна поддержка:

\- Хотя бы попытайтесь. Хуже не будет.

О, нет. Она точно не знала. Всегда может быть хуже.

Легким взмахом руки он трансфигурировал себе удобный стул из даже на вид жесткого больничного подобия и уселся рядом с кроватью магозоолога. Никто не возражал, но он даже спиной чувствовал их взгляды, и в другом случае можно было подумать, что это снова нашептывает его паранойя, но не сейчас. Сейчас все в палате искренне желают узнать, сможет ли он то, что не смогли другие. Стоит ли игра свеч? Несомненно. 

 

Ему никогда не приходилось проникать в мысли спящих людей, тем более людей без сознания. Грейвс предпочитал более прямые действия: если агрессия, то в лоб, если допрос, то прямой. Возможно, не без насилия, но без таких вот… подлых приемов. 

Все вокруг было затянуто белесой пеленой, собственное тело на удивление ощущалось как обычно и хотелось сделать шаг вперед, скорее пройти этот непроглядный туман, выйти на свободное пространство, где ничто не может спрятаться, внести ясность… Губы сами складываются в неприятную улыбку от озарившей его догадки. Страх неизвестности сродни страху темноты и смерти. Гриндевальд так любил манипулировать чужими страхами, что просто не мог не воспользоваться этим приемом. 

\- Как банально, - усмехается он себе под нос и закрывает глаза, чтобы отвлечься от окружающего мира. И это помогает: желание идти вперед отпускает как разжимающаяся мягкая лапа, плен которой осознаешь только тогда, когда тебя отпустили. 

Дымка никуда не делась, но справившись с навязчивым желанием, он различает новую деталь. Паутина. Тончайшее запутанное кружево висит в воздухе, перекрывая все пространство впереди, куда так тянул навязанный страх. На тончайших ниточках застыли росой капли чего-то черного, как смоль. Сделай шаг - и ты влип. 

Ловушка, в которую попадали все те, кто пытался помочь. Неочевидная, но простая. Элегантно и действенно. Грейвса едва ли не тошнит. Вместо очередного приступа ненависти к себе, он протягивает руку вперед и начинает сосредоточенно распутывать нити заклинания. Совсем не элегантно нити рвутся с едва слышным звуком одна за другой, и это радует, всегда приятно разрушить что-то, что аккуратно возводил враг. Освободив путь от всех нитей, он решительно делает шаг вперед, подсознательно ожидая еще одну ловушку, но ничего не происходит.

\- Это все, что ты можешь? – раздраженно спрашивает аврор пустоту.

Пустота молчит.

И Грейвс резко проваливается в чужое воспоминание.


	2. Воспоминание первое

Первое, что он почувствовал – яркое солнце, светившее прямо в лицо и заставляющее жмуриться из-за слишком привыкших к полутемным помещениям глаз. Вокруг по странной изогнутой улице, изобилующей вывесками и разнообразными лавками, спешили туда-сюда потоки волшебников и волшебниц в мантиях и несколько вышедших из моды шляпах. Слишком много всего для такой узкой улицы, на вкус Персиваля. Витрины вокруг были полны всякой всячины, запахи причудливо смешивались во что-то одно из множества разных: нового пергамента, каких-то трав, меди котла, начинающей прогреваться черепицы, легкой сырости мостовой. 

Сквозь раздражение от огромной толпы людей пробивалось еще какое-то чувство, похожее на любопытство, но волшебник отогнал его как назойливую муху, внимательней вглядываясь в вывески. Надписи не оставляли простора воображению, не заставляя отгадывать неизвестный язык, что сразу же облегчило задачу по определению места, куда его забросило.

Извилистая улица, своеобразная одежда волшебников, знакомый язык и слышимый даже в этом гуле голосов акцент… Хм. Вывод напрашивался сам собой. Великобритания. А улица, видимо, та самая Диагон Аллея. Он никогда не бывал здесь лично, стараясь свести пребывание в других странах до необходимого минимума, но был наслышан.

Грейвс поморщился: все аврорские инстинкты утверждали, что в своей догадке он прав, но это был уж слишком нетипично солнечный день для туманного Альбиона. Впрочем, солнечный совсем не значит теплый. Легкий ветерок уже пробирался по спине своими холодными пальцами, заставляя невольно завидовать закутанным в мантии англичанам. И, если бы он не являлся волшебником, можно было бы сожалеть об оставленном в кабинете плаще. 

Будь он сейчас на задании по слежке, стоило бы соответствовать толпе, чтобы не выделяться своей обычной строгой манерой одеваться на фоне этих летящих, порой аляпистых мантий и шляп, но, пожалуй, сейчас эти усилия были излишни. Это было воспоминание, пусть удивительно яркое и насыщенное, но все же оно оставалось лишь слепком произошедших событий, частью которых он не являлся, а, следовательно, узнать его не могли. Более не раздумывая над этим, он трансфигурировал своё любимое пальто и неспешно пошел вниз по улице.

В первую очередь можно было выяснить к какому времени принадлежит это воспоминание и проверить наличие или отсутствие влияние Гриндевальда. Последние начать стоило с поисков местной версии Ньюта Скамандера как самой вероятной цели. В самом деле, не использовал же Гриндевальд чужое воспоминание, чтобы отомстить какому-нибудь лавочнику Аллеи?.. Было бы просто смешно.

Первый пункт плана, впрочем, отпал сам собой довольно быстро.

Прямо посреди улицы со скучающим видом стояла та, кого быть здесь по определению не могло – Серафина Пиквери собственной персоной. Её статную фигуру, даже посреди улицы смотрящуюся величественно, будто обтекала толпа, совсем не задевая краев платья с искусной вышивкой, одного из тех, которые волшебница надевала только по особым случаям вроде собрания Конгресса. Скрещенные на груди руки, бокал, который она держала, пустое выражение лица – всё подсказывало где-то на уровне подсознания, что приближаться нельзя, чутье, надрываясь, кричало о ловушке. 

Основная проблема заключалась в том, что это все в принципе было ловушкой, о которой Грейвс знал. Знал и все равно шёл, потому что был должен. Потому что клялся, как все авроры защищать, потому что… Просто не мог проиграть Гриндевальду ещё раз. Это был бы последний и фатальный удар по его гордости. Госпожа президент была чертовски верным выбором для испытания: женщина, которая управляла ими всеми, но даже не заметила подмены одного из главных своих соратников. Как просто подрывается доверие, что строилось так долго. 

Их взгляды встретились, и на секунду ему показалось, что нет никакой улицы и толпы людей между ними, как показалось наверно и то, что на бесстрастном лице на секунду мелькнула хищная улыбка, а на темном головном уборе с еле угадываемом с такого расстояния цветочным узором что-то зашевелилось. С мрачной решимостью Персиваль широкими шагами направился прямо к ней, не желая растягивать ожидание.

Вблизи лицо женщины все так же ничего не выражало, куда больше взгляд цепляли цветы. Темно-красные и небольшие чем-то напоминающие мак, но не являющиеся им, они украшали голову Серафины, сплетаясь с черными лозами и переходя на платье. В памяти никак не всплывало их название, хотя это почему-то в данный момент казалось важным. Вальяжным движением эта невзрачная тень знакомой волшебницы протянула ему кубок. 

\- Пей или уходи.

Голос был тот же, и это царапало слух, неприятно цепляло. Теперь ему показывали каково это: быть с другой стороны обмана с подделкой. Интересно, ждала ли эта ловушка своего часа специально для него или любой другой столкнулся бы с подобным обманом. Чертов Гриндевальд и его методы. 

Он взял в руки бокал из её унизанных перстнями пальцев. 

Жидкость была бесцветной, и оставалось только принюхаться как гончая собака, берущая след. Они все ещё стояли посреди улицы, разделяя толпу как волнорез, и никто не повернул голову в их сторону, не обратил даже толику внимания, как будто все это было не здесь и сейчас. Волшебникам и волшебницам из воспоминания было все равно, что из кубка ощутимо для обученного разбираться в таких вещах аврора тянуло горьким миндалем. Им не было никакого дела до того, как замерший посредине улицы мужчина улыбнулся, поднося к губам бокал, и как неприятно отразилась улыбка на губах красивой темнокожей леди. 

\- До дна. 

Это была чертовски плохая идея. Откровенно ужасная. Возможно даже абсолютно не стоящая свеч, но как он мог отказаться, когда вызов бросали настолько явно. Испытание или верная смерть. Оставалось лишь верить, что понимание методов Геллерта достаточно въелось ему под кожу, чтобы не ошибиться. Абсурдное отрицание реальности? Да. Здесь требовался «прыжок веры». 

Он испытал иррациональную легкость, выпивая яд, принятый из рук явной подделки. Это оказалось куда проще, чем ждать удара исподтишка, подозревать и прятаться. Почти как откровение. 

Напиток оставлял в горле и на языке горечь, тот самый привкус миндаля, который так чувствовался в запахе. Подделка – так он решил теперь называть местную копию Серафины – внезапно сделала шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, и прошептала на грани слышимости:

\- Анемоны, так они называются. 

Она исчезла в порыве ветра, который заставил его задохнуться и наконец почувствовать то, на что до этого не обращал внимания: дышать стало куда труднее, а в горле будто поселилась тысяча тончайших туповатых иголок, немилосердно скребущих при каждой попытке сглотнуть. Поток волшебников вокруг замедлился и пространство вокруг стало вязким, потворствуя его головокружению. Только до боли впившиеся в ладонь короткие ногти мешали поддаться слабости и впасть в панику. Он узнавал эти признаки отравления.

« _И в итоге это все же просто яд?_ » 

Грейвс не успел даже начать злиться от отчаянья, когда толпа остановилась окончательно и внезапно разошлась, образуя полукруг. В загустевшем, вязком и почему-то синеватом воздухе перед ним предстала странная картина.

В центре пустого пространства прямо на каменной мостовой в окружении рассыпавшихся золотыми каплями монет и пары опасных даже на вид артефактов сидел маленький мальчик с застывшим на миловидном детском лице животным ужасом. Его местами подпаленное синее пальто было в грязи, а на рыжих волосах виднелись потеки крови, в руках он сжимал крохотное черное создание, настолько недвижимое даже в замедленном времени, что Персиваль не ошибся бы, назвав его мертвым. 

Стоящие вокруг волшебники направляли на ребенка палочки с самыми серьезными выражениями на лицах, как на аресте преступника, но мальчик даже не пытался бежать, только крепче прижимал к себе черное нечто, будто не осознавал действительность. 

\- Ньют! – отчаянно расталкивая толпу вперед, ближе к центру, прорывался подросток, такой же рыжий, как и мальчишка попавший в беду.

\- Стоять! Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер, вы обвиняетесь в…

Воздух резко закрутился в вихрь, прогоняя синий туман. Дышать в разы стало легче, головокружение прошло как будто и не бывало, а горло покинула стая иголок. Грейвс снова очутился в солнечном дне на Аллее Диагон. Что это было? То, что должно случиться? Влияние Гриндевальда? Все выглядело каким-то ненатуральным, нереалистичным и неправильным, постановочным… Это стоило обдумать.

Одно было совершенно ясно: он не даст увиденному повториться, если это в его силах. И теперь он точно знал, как выглядит объект его поисков. 

Поиски грозили затянуться надолго, но ему повезло: когда на одной стороне улицы внезапно порушились стоящие у прилавка котлы, он краем глаза заметил мелькнувшую рыжую макушку и поддался инстинкту, резко поворачивая голову в сторону переполоха. Край детского синего пальто – точно такого же как в неприятном воспоминании - скрылся за поворотом, и Грейвс устремился за ним.

В переулке из-за еще более узких и запутанных улиц было темно, слишком контрастно по сравнению с буквально купающейся в свете главной улицей. В этом воспоминании вообще многое было слишком и вызывало вопросы. Давно мир не был таким ярким. Что за заклинание применил Гриндевальд? Как работают законы этого мира? Выяснять не было времени, он уже видел впереди спину волшебника в черной мантии, который упорно тащил за руку мальчика в синем пока еще чистом пальто. Без сомнений, ребенок и был местной версией Ньютона Скамандера. 

Сократив расстояние до минимума, на котором еще можно было остаться незамеченным, Грейвс просто проследовал за ними, хотя чесались руки разобраться. Нужно было не только бездумно отобрать мальчика, но и понять весь план. Затаиться, чтобы в нужный момент решить все одним махом. И с этим проблем не предвиделось. Кажется, как и в случае с поддельной Серафиной его просто не видели люди из воспоминаний, обращая не больше внимания, чем на пустое место. Спасибо, что, хотя бы заклинания пока не подводили.

Наконец они дошли до какого-то тупика, отвратительно грязного и такого тихого, что он просто идеально подходил для убийств или продажи контрабанды. Отличное место и ни одного свидетеля. 

« _Где все чертовы британские авроры? Ушли распивать обеденный чай?_ » - кажется, принятый кубок яда не очень хорошо сказывался на и так не радостном настроении. 

\- А где Тессей? Вы говорили… - кажется, даже ребенку не казалась очень хорошей идея бродить по темным проулкам. 

Тащивший Скамандера мужчина слегка толкнул его к стене. И теперь Грейвс видел лицо похитителя. Черты были смазанными, плохо откладывающимися в памяти. Всклокоченные волосы напоминали о куске спутанной шерсти, которую небрежная хозяйка закинула в пыльный угол, а щетина грозила вот-вот превратиться в бороду. Он не поражал воображение, такие встречаются часто, если шарить по темным углам, где прячется весь преступный сброд. Типичный прохвост-ловкач, выполняющий поручения за деньги. 

\- Мы почти пришли, – оборванец криво улыбнулся. Кривые желтые зубы блеснули в полумраке, когда он доставал палочку из кармана, направляя на ребенка. Грейвсу не нужно было быть великим предсказателем, чтобы понять, какое заклинание последует дальше. Его подсознание уже уловило все признаки: особый подъем руки, даже блеск глаз преступника выдавал его. Подчиняющее, лишающее воли, отвратительное заклинание. 

Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, и еще не до конца осознав происходящее, он на автомате встал на пути заклинания, задвигая мальчишку за спину и сбрасывая непростительное. 

\- Что за черт?!

Еще одной атаке не суждено было случиться: палочка уже была в руках Персиваля. Разобравшись с проблемой за счет накрепко вбитых аврорских навыков, он на секунду задумался, что же теперь с этим делать.

От размышлений отвлекло робкое прикосновение к рукаву пальто. Настолько легкое, что он бы и не заметил, если бы не был постоянно настороже, но все же пришлось подавить желание вздрогнуть. Маленький Скамандер подкрался удивительно не слышно и кажется… видел его?

\- Вы… Вы отведете меня к брату? – глаза неопределимого в таком освещении цвета смотрели с надеждой, но настороженно. - Этот человек обещал отвести, а потом вы появились и…

В том странном воспоминании Скамандеры по-видимому так же были разделены, а значит, лучшей тактикой будет это исправить. Но даже если это было бы не так, отказать этой надежде во взгляде ребенка было почти невозможно даже такому неэмоциональному человеку, каким директор департамента считал себя.

\- Обязательно, - Грейвс серьезно кивнул, снова оборачиваюсь к оставшемуся без палочки похитителю-неудачнику. - Нехорошо. Очень нехорошо обманывать маленьких мальчиков, господин преступник. 

\- Да пошел ты!

В памяти хранилось множество способов допроса: от морального до вполне физического давления. Последнее весьма хотелось применить, но не на глазах у ребенка же? Это просто нелепо. В голове никак не укладывалось, что на деле этот совсем уже не ребенок лежал в палате, а здесь только его… что? Образ? 

\- В Аврорате будут счастливы узнать о похищении юных волшебников, - взгляд чуть прищуренных глаз задумчиво скользил по чужому лицу, выискивая слабину. - А также я уверен, что они узнают много интересного из этой палочки. 

Грейвс уделил внимание на отвоеванной палочке, зажатой в пальцах: простая, ничего интересного. Но какие заклинания она помнила… Хватит не на один срок в Азкабане, это точно. Но боятся ли воспоминания таких угроз?

Бояться, ответило лучше всяких слов резко бледнеющее лицо незнакомца. 

\- Так, где второй мальчик? Говори.

\- Да ничего с парнишкой не сделалось! Оставили у прилавка с метлами торчать, чтобы не мешался!

\- Под Империо, надо полагать…

Преступник судорожно кивнул.

\- Я все сказал, теперь отдай!

\- Конечно. 

В тишине тупика был прекрасно слышен звук ломающейся палочки, так похожий на звук ломающейся кости. С вежливой полуулыбкой Персиваль наблюдал, как лицо неприятного типа из бледного становится откровенно серым. Хватка пальцев на рукаве усилилась. 

\- Обливиэйт, - стереть память жулику – лучшая идея на данный момент, не вести же сдавать в Аврорат из воспоминаний неизвестной давности.

Когда он поворачивается, Ньют с подозрением смотрит, будто засомневался, что новый знакомый менее опасен. Что же… У него есть все причины, хотя Персиваль сдерживал свои расшатанные нервы как мог. Правильный ребенок уже убежал бы с криками, ну или с самого начала не ходил бы с незнакомцами по подворотням. У Грейвса появилась пара вопросов к родителям Скамандеров по поводу воспитания. Мужчина потер переносицу, пряча свое раздражение.

\- Ты же знаешь, что не должен ходить с незнакомцами, даже если они обещают отвести к брату?

\- Вы тоже незнакомец, - теперь мальчик улыбался краем губ. – Сэр.

От этой улыбки появившееся было желание прочитать лекцию о правильном поведении испарилось. Пожалуй, не стоило быть к ребенку строгим − судя по росту, в это время Скамандер еще даже не ходил в школу волшебства, да и пережил, наверное, за этот день-воспоминание не мало. Похищение, пусть и не состоявшееся… Любой другой ребенок наверняка сейчас был бы просто в шоке.

\- Я аврор. Персиваль Грейвс.

\- Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер, - полное имя прозвучало заученным набором букв, в котором мальчик чуть не запнулся, что смущало его самого, но было забавно на взгляд взрослого. 

\- Ну, приятно познакомиться, мистер Скамандер. 

\- Мне… Мне тоже, сэр.

\- А теперь я отведу тебя к брату. Ты знаешь, где лавка с метлами? 

Ньют отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Ладно. Найдем.

Нужно было выйти обратно на главную улицу, но пальцы Скамандера все ещё цепко держали за рукав пальто, и это не было особенно удобно. Выразительно взгляда было достаточно, чтобы ребенок, ойкнув, отпустил рукав и снова смутился, своим поведением выдавая, что он и сам не обращал внимание на это. 

« _Шок. Точно шок_ ». 

Мужчина уверенно двинулся вперед, прочь от этой темноты и сырости, и его юный спутник послушно шел следом, оставаясь удивительно тихим и послушным для ребенка. Не то чтобы Грейвс имел большой опыт в общении с детьми, но теоретическое представление как-то сильно отличалось от поведения маленькой версии Ньютона. Слегка склонив голову, он искоса взглянул на мальчика и начал догадываться о причине такого поведения. 

Поникшие плечи, сжатые кулаки, настороженно бегающий взгляд – ему часто доводилось видеть такое поведение у подозреваемых, которым было что скрывать. Страх. Обычно чужой страх был ценен для аврора, но не в этот раз. Наоборот, это мерзкое чувство хотелось отогнать впервые после плена не от себя, а от кого-то ещё. Необычно.

И он поступил так же, как поступил бы с маленьким собой: не стал говорить слов утешения, которые бы только сильнее подогревали жалость к себе и сомнения, а просто протянул руку и дождался, пока чужие маленькие пальцы схватят его за ладонь.

Что-то подсказывало, что теперь все было правильно. Шаги маленьких ног решительнее звучали по мостовой, а детская ладонь оказалась удивительно нежной и маленькой, совсем не такой как руки взрослых мужчин и женщин, которые он пожимал и целовал. Нет, это не вызывало никаких лишних чувств, только безотчетное желание защищать и заботиться.

Долго идти не пришлось, вскоре мрак узкой улочки отступил под ослепительными лучами солнца, заставив на какое-то время жмуриться. Вверх по улице виднелась не оставляющая сомнений вывеска с метлами, и они направились в её сторону сквозь поток людей. Ньют заметно оживился, и начал активно вертеть головой в разные стороны, с интересом оглядывая волшебников и прилавки. Он даже стал выглядеть иначе, как будто само солнце наполняло его энергией: веснушки стали насыщеннее, глаза ярче, а волосы будто мягко светились на концах, пропуская свет.

Вывеска была все ближе, и мужчина уже было порадовался, что скоро все это закончится, но это было бы слишком просто для его удачи… 

Даже сквозь шум толпы отчетливо прозвучал звон разбитого стекла, кто-то ахнул и поток людей, идущих вниз по улице затормозил, возмущенно гомоня. Персиваль крепче сжал маленькую ладошку, невольно вспоминая похожее столпотворение, увиденное после яда. Но сейчас мальчик был рядом с ним, а гул толпы далеко и это вселяло некоторую уверенность. В центре человеческого столпотворения явно начиналась какая-то потасовка, но за спинами людей не было возможности что-то разглядеть. 

Зато заметно было какое-то непонятное шевеление в толпе: некоторые люди переминались, будто кто-то наступил им на ногу и легонько толкнул – и происходило это не со всеми, а поочередно, будто прокладывая путь… Прямо в их сторону.

Все ближе и ближе… Пришлось напрячь зрение и наконец, Грейвс заметил черную тень, мечущуюся у увлечено пытающихся рассмотреть причину столпотворения волшебников под ногами. Временами тень замирала, оставляя на виду то забавный нос (или клюв?), то небольшую лапу.

От промелькнувшей догадки Грейвс чуть слышно хмыкнул. Паззл складывался.

Тем временем разборки внизу улицы прекратились, народ начал расступаться.

\- С ним был ещё чёрный зверек, найдите его! 

« _А вот и любители чая вспомнили о работе_ ».

Он не ошибся. Толпа расступилась еще больше, и теперь стали заметны фигуры в алых мантиях авроров, которые в свою очередь высматривали что-то в толпе, готовясь прочесать местность поисковыми заклинаниями. 

Персиваль снова нашел взглядом черную зверюшку, которая пряталась уже в паре шагов от них. Рассказы о нюхлере – верном, но весьма проблемном спутнике Ньютона доходили и до него. А истории нелепых ограблений и последующего возмещения ущерба так и вообще стали притчей во языцех в департаменте. Так какого еще «чёрного зверька» могли искать теперь служители порядка в связи с погромом? 

С этим надо было что-то делать. С одной стороны, был профессиональный подход требовавший сдать нарушителя, с другой – банальный здравый смысл. Сюда он отправился не получать звание «лучший аврор месяца», а вытаскивать Скамандера, нюхлер походу дела шёл в комплекте с любой его версией. Кажется, пришло время задвинуть профессиональную этику подальше.

Стараясь не делать резких движений, чтобы не привлечь лишнее внимание, он одним движением кисти заставил существо прилететь ему прямо в руки. Черная шкурка оказалась удивительно шелковистой, но слегка пыльной. Сбоку послышался удивленный вздох.

Времени разбираться и что-то объяснять не было, поисковые заклинания могли прозвучать в любую секунду и в голову приходила только одна мысль, как можно избежать проблем, пусть и весьма бредовая. Мысленно попрощавшись со всеми ценностями, Грейвс спрятал зверушку под полой плаща в районе сердца, скрещивая руки на груди так, чтобы у нюхлера не было возможности съехать вниз. 

\- Сиди тихо, - максимально внушительно произнес он, обращаясь куда-то в район воротника, искренне надеясь, что все истории о разумности этих существ – не просто сотрясание воздуха. 

Авроры уверенно прочесывали толпу, и заклинание поиска наконец прозвучало, начало разворачиваться и… Схлопнулось со снопом искр. Это было почти забавно – чувствовать, как реабилитируется твоя собственная профессиональная гордость за счет чужой. Директор Персиваль Грейвс не продержался бы на своей должности и дня, если бы не мог отводить от себя поисковую магию. 

Британские авроры засуетились пуще прежнего, рассекали толпу, внимательно вглядываясь в лица, и никто не спешил уходить, чтобы не попасть под допрос. Свертывающиеся заклинания – явление, вызывающее вопросы. 

Вежливо улыбнувшись подошедшим аврорам, он уверенно заявил, что ничего подозрительного не видел. Да, совсем ничего, кроме свернувшейся магии. Ньютон молчал, а нюхль проявлял чудеса сообразительности и не высовывался, пока авроры не ушли. Возможно, помимо тяги к золоту у него ещё было понимание опасности. 

Выражение лица маленького Скамандера на этот раз было удивленным и даже слегка испуганным.

\- Вы же аврор…

\- И что?

\- Наверное, - слова давались мальчику с трудом, а заинтересованный взгляд полностью прикипел к спасенному пройдохе, высунувшему нос из укрытия. – Наверное, вы должны были его отдать. Он чей-то же, да?

\- Не думаю, что у него есть владелец, - Персиваль аккуратно извлек зверушку из-под плаща и придирчиво оглядел. Особо ухоженным нюхлер не выглядел, скорее до чертиков загнанным настолько, что не способен был даже удрать.

\- Значит, дикий…

Решение пришло спонтанно. Уставший комок черного меха с внимательными черными глазками перекочевал в руки не ждавшего такого поворота ребенка.

\- Это домашний нюхлер. Теперь домашний. Твой.

Маленький Ньют с восторгом и любознательностью первооткрывателя рассматривал нежданного домашнего питомца, и Персивалю ни на секунду не было стыдно за тот ад, на который он подписал воображаемых домочадцев будущего магозоолога. Это же всего лишь воспоминание, да?

Не забыв наложить на нового спутника чары для отвода глаз, они снова отправились в путь к лавке. В этот раз все даже пошло по плану: завидев не менее рыжего, чем он сам брата, младший Скамандер ускорил шаг. Отменить чужое подчиняющее было делом техники. Ньют счастливо улыбался, отвечая на вопросы обеспокоенного брата и показывая нюхлера. 

Ужасное предсказание не сбылось. 

Он справился?

Краски стали блекнуть, а пространство искажаться, будто готовясь затянуть его в воронку. 

Последним, что он увидел были болтающиеся в лапе у нюхлера позолоченные часы с резной гравировкой – его часы! Но прежде, чем Персиваль успел окликнуть Скамандеров и потребовать вещицу назад, всё исчезло, выкидывая его наружу.

Сначала была темнота. Судорожно вздохнув, Грейвс открыл глаза и обнаружил себя снова в неприветливой палате. Голова слегка гудела как чан, по которому хорошенько стукнули. Не самые приятные ощущения, но и не худшие. 

\- Мистер Грейвс? Вы смогли? Вам удалось разрушить заклинание? – зачастила Тина, от её голоса хотелось отмахнуться как от чего-то назойливого вроде мухи. 

Но стоило проявить терпение, и он ответил максимально коротко и спокойно:

\- Пока не знаю.

Скамандер все так же лежал на кровати без признаков сознания, но дышал ровно, глубоко, уже меньше напоминая труп. Колдомедик тоже заметил положительные признаки:

\- Прогресс действительно есть! Ваши действия положительно сказались на здоровье мистера Скамандера, но, видимо этого недостаточно. Магия ещё действует.

\- Вы же…? – опять начала Голдштэйн.

В этот раз он действительно отмахнулся, прерывая поток вопросов. Надежда во взгляде Тины была почти такой же, как у маленького Скамандера из воспоминания. Такой надежде сложно было отказать, но Грейвс и не собирался. 

\- Да. Принесите воды, что-то от головы и продолжим. 

Как исполнительная подчиненная девушка тут же скрылась выполнять поручение. Её сестры уже не было в палате, возможно, она ушла по делам или просто устала ждать. Сколько же времени он сам провел тут? Время… Воспоминание о чем-то важном остро кольнуло, заставляя резко броситься проверять карманы. 

Позолоченные часы с гравировкой были на своем месте.


	3. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во-первых, хочу извиниться за ваше долгое ожидание. Эпопея с дипломом затянулась, но теперь-то я счастливый бакалавр. 
> 
> Во-вторых, с радостью (или нет) сообщаю, что история абсолютна вышла из под контроля и даже по самым позитивным прогнозам выходит макси. Может что-то и изменится, но пока ожидания такие.

Игра тени и света, идущего из единственного в комнате окна – искусной магической подделки, ненадолго успокаивает мягкими очертаниями предметов. Взгляд пару секунд бездумно скользит по ним, пока не натыкается на длинную человеческую тень. Еще один человек все еще присутствовал в комнате с выражением вежливого любопытства на лице. Конечно. Колдомедик. Как можно было забыть?

В этот раз Грейвс всматривается внимательнее, подмечая детали: русые волосы, непонятного цвета светлые глаза, узкий лоб, легкую снисходительную улыбку, аккуратную форму, высокий рост. Образ складывается и не складывается в одно целое. Заметив интерес, мужчина кивает и предлагает принести зелье от головной боли. Отказываться от такой помощи не имеет смысла, и Персиваль с безразличием смотрит в спину удалившемуся в след за Голдштейн колдомедику. Не понятно только, зачем было ждать, если аврор просил «чего-нибудь от головы» раньше. 

Несколько минут проходят в томительном бездействии, попытках сосредоточиться на собственном дыхании: дыхание пациента еще слишком слабое, чтобы быть хорошим отвлечением. После такого яркого и удивительно красочного мира из подсознания Скамандера монохром палаты режет глаза, давит ощущение неправильности происходящего, будто из детской сказки выкинули в черно-белый фильм. Как будто что-то украли и ты не знаешь, что именно, но чувство пустоты не дает забыть о пропаже. Это путает мысли, не дает анализировать. 

Не подконтрольность собственных чувств бесит, только усиливая головную боль. Неправильно, все неправильно. Чувство раздражения внезапно подталкивает к неожиданно интересной мысли. А ведь и верно. Происходящее _неправильно_.

Не должны простые воспоминания быть такими яркими и насыщенными, такими живыми, черт их задери! Все сложнее, чем кажется, и отсутствие мнения профессионала по этому поводу не добавляет ясности. Проблема не решалась в один заход, а он все же не практикует духовное целительство. Может, порекомендовать специалистов…

От почти успокоившихся мыслей отвлекло шуршание за дверью. Пальцы сами собой крепче перехватили палочку, но порыв вскочить и встать в боевую стойку удалось подавить. Шуршание повторилось, теперь в сочетании с недовольными перешептываниями. 

Грейвс решительно шагнул к двери. В последнее время у него все было плохо с терпимостью к непонятным звукам. Голос Голдштейн узнавался больше по интонациям:

\- …но, мистер Гудман! Я принесла, все, что было поручено и…

\- Ох, не спорьте, мисс. Кто из нас тут работает?

Представить полную картину, развернувшуюся за дверью, не составляло труда: коса упрямства явно нашла на камень и это могло затянуться надолго. Раздражение снова стало нарастать, и всколыхнувшейся магии было достаточно этого, чтобы дверь с неприятным скрипом приоткрылась. На спорщиков, замерших с нелепыми выражениями лиц, посмотреть помешала небольшая, но очень гордая бумажная птичка, зависшая в воздухе прямо перед лицом Персиваля. Она бойко махала крыльями, но разворачиваться не спешила, что было необычно. Но не для него. 

О, он знал такие послания, как и их отправителя. Прикасаясь палочкой к пергаменту, Грейвс внутренне подобрался как борзая, почуявшая след. Послания от президента в такой форме всегда значили множество вещей разом. Текст был до безобразия лаконичен:

«Совещание через час, строгая секретность».

От взмаха палочки бумага вспыхнула, в мгновение истлев в воздухе. 

\- Какой…эффектный способ общения, - колдомедик уже пересек порог двери. Легкий наклон головы выражал заинтересованность, но у Грейвса не было никакого настроения поддерживать диалог. Впрочем, его хмурое выражение лица из всех присутствующих в комнате работало как Силенцио только на Голдштейн и то не всегда.

\- Послание от любовницы? – Взгляд Персиваля потяжелел, а Тина едва заглушила удивленный вскрик, пораженная наглым вопросом в отношении своего начальница. – Ох, не надо так смотреть. Я между прочим принес вам чудесное средство, новая модификация.

Флакон стандартного вида быстро перекочевал в руки аврора и был тщательно осмотрен, но ничего особенного узнать не удалось. Жидкость пахла, как и полагалось, и на вкус была разве что чуть приятнее чем обычно. После принятия яда это было более чем приемлемо для успокоения подозрительности.

Колдомедик радостно вещал где-то на периферии:

\- Да-да, отличное средство! Скоро войдет в продажу. Хотя, иногда я думаю, что лучшее средство как вы выразились «от головы» – топор. 

Грейвс подавил желание поморщится и с легкой усмешкой заметил сходное желание на лице Голдштейн. Должно быть, висельный юмор набил оскомину абсолютно всем аврорам без исключения.

\- Странные слова для целителя. 

\- Отнюдь. Мы тут всякого повидали.

\- Кстати о «всяком». Это явно не тот случай, с которым я смогу справиться за раз и не факт, что смогу вообще. Колдомедицина не моя стезя, - «не моя, но ваша» ясно давало понять выделенное тяжелым тоном последнее слово. 

\- Но…Мистер Грейвс!

\- Голдштейн. Таким должны заниматься целители. Я пробью защиту, если надо, или расскажу, как ее обходить. 

\- Если бы все было так просто, мы бы давно уже разобрались. Я не совру, если скажу, что защита, поставленная на разуме мистера Скамандера весьма персональная. Проблема не только в ловушках, а в содержании: магической подписи, количестве силы. Мы вряд ли найдем кого-то еще столь подходящего. С другой стороны, есть кое-какая идея.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Вы могли бы провести кого-нибудь. Побыть проводником между сознаниями. Увлекательнейший опыт!

Грейвс абсолютно не разделял первооткрывательского азарта собеседника, но предложение казалось разумным. Ровно настолько, что стоило бы рискнуть с его реализацией. На то было две причины: рациональная и какая-то еще, название которой совершенно не хотело формулироваться. Ему больше не хотелось снова оставаться наедине с необъяснимым чувством пустоты. 

\- Отлично. Тогда подберите подходящего специалиста. Это потерпит до завтра?

\- Конечно-конечно. Мистер Скамандер теперь никуда не торопится. 

\- Что насчет зверинца? – теперь вопрос был адресован Тине.

\- Я позабочусь, мистер Грейвс. Мы с сестрой… Вам не о чем беспокоится.  
«Ваше «не о чем беспокоится» беспокоит меня больше всего», - хотелось сказать, но он лишь кивнул. 

\- Отлично. До завтра, мистер… Гудман.

\- Руди. Руди Гудман, - впечатление, что этого человека невозможно было смутить росло с каждым произнесенным им словом. - До встречи, мистер Грейвс.

\- Голдштейн, я надеюсь, вы не останетесь здесь на круглосуточные дежурства. Увидимся в департаменте.

Вихрь аппарации выносит его в свой кабинет. До разговора с госпожой президент всего двенадцать минут, хватит, чтобы плеснуть себе виски и очистить сознание от лишних мыслей. Пожалуй, запертый в собственном сознании Скамандер был меньшей из нынешних проблем, не считая того, что лично он, Персиваль Грейвс, был должен этому человеку и того, что Ньютон все же был подданным Великобритании. А что до больших проблем… Если Гриндевальд не покинул страну, то их ждет еще много потрясений. 

И во имя спокойствия конгресса им придется с честью встретить эти потрясения и пережить с наименьшими повреждениями. Сейчас один конкретный глава департамента магического правопорядка готов был положить на это дело не только карьеру, но и жизнь больше, чем когда-либо.

 

Пиквери предсказуемо обнаружилась в своем кабинете, не улыбчивая и не сказавшая ни слова про его безупречную пунктуальность, она была куда более реальной чем та, из ментальной ловушки Гриндевальда. Строгие одежды и минимум украшений говорили, что она по горло в делах, как и все они, может даже больше. Быть президентом в такие времена – не завидная должность. 

Лишь кивнув друг другу в приветствии, они активировали чары конфиденциальности.

\- Нас будет только двое?

\- Да. 

Грейвс сел на ближайшее кресло, не думая возражать. У этой женщины не было поступков, совершенных просто так, из глупой прихоти. Для всего должна была быть причина.

\- Читай.

Она отлевитировала ему листы статистики, сводок, в конце стопки листов выглядывал край какого-то сложного символа. Содержание бумаг ему уже заранее не нравилось и чем дальше, тем больше. Набор цифр и буквы отчетов складывались в единый фрагмент в его голове по мере ознакомления.

\- Черт. Исчезновения людей, перестановки в конгрессе… Гриндевальд настолько все распланировал?

\- Или так, или наши проблемы – не только Гриндевальд. 

При любом раскладе новости были паршивые. Сводка давала представление о проценте исчезнувших магов, который не превышал обычного: всегда делалась скидка на то, что какой-нибудь изобретатель взорвет себя вместе с котлом, преступник не выберется из передряги или еще что, но сейчас было важно не то, сколько пропавших, а кем они были. Соглядатаи конгресса, верные и не очень шпионы – фигуры не первой, но и не последней величины исчезали с шахматной доски как по мановению волшебной палочки. 

Возможно, если не связывать эту информацию с перестановками политических сил, то на смену некоторых представителей можно было бы закрыть глаза, но вместе эта информация уже становилась чем-то большим, нежели совпадение. 

Символ на последнем листе представлял собой двенадцатиугольник, разделенный на сектора с рунами по краям, значение которых прекрасно читалось по отдельности, но складываться в общую картину совершенно не хотело, как будто составитель не преследовал никакой цели.

Заметив его интерес, госпожа президент поджала губы:

\- Это изображение было найдено у двоих наших людей. И честно говоря, я теперь не знаю, сколько людей действительно «наши» теперь. 

По её голосу невозможно было ничего понять, но в постукивании пальцев по поверхности стола Грейвс слышал нервозность, её сомнения и страх. Она разделила с ним его недоверие к окружающим, ведь то, что они знаю о стольких пропавших не говорило о том, сколько их в действительности. А сколько могут быть под оборотным? 

Первым порывом почти любого человека было бы объявить «осадное положение», но оба мага в этом кабинете прекрасно представляли последствие подобного решение.

Сумасшествие. Общественная паранойя и недальновидные, голословные обвинения. Все против всех. Кем бы не был противник – Гриндевальдом или самим дьяволом, общественное помешательство было бы ему только на руку. 

\- Проверь свой департамент, - гневный взгляд Персиваля отлично говорил, что его департамент как раз-таки не нуждается в проверке, но Серафина была неумолима, - я знаю, что ты проверял, не мог не, но перепроверь. Мы не можем допустить ошибки.

\- Знаю. Соберу команду, займемся символом. Что будем делать с конгрессом?

\- Проверю кого смогу сама, - она поморщилась - Будет непросто.

\- Уже не помню, когда в последний раз было просто, - его кривая улыбка была вознаграждена легкими искрами веселья в глазах госпожи президент. 

Проверить конгресс на оборотное или любое другое зелье – задача не из легких. Если своих подчиненных Грейвс вполне мог банально обязать пройти проверки, то этот клубок интриганов и интриганок всегда был не прост. Хотелось бы надеяться, что они оказались достаточно хитры, чтобы не попасться в чужие сети. 

\- Я слышала, мистер Скамандер пострадал от рук Гриндевальда. Какие новости?

\- Пока ясно немного, похоже на ловушку превосходного легилимента. Не уверен, месть это или что-то большее. Буду следить за успехами и помогу чем смогу.

Она кивнула. Политический скандал из-за одного человека в полную силу не разгорелся бы, но создавать прецедент в таких условиях не нужно было никому.

\- Смотри, не погреби себя заживо работой.

\- А что мне остается? Обвесить кого-нибудь из отдела как рождественскую ель амулетами и посадить в свое кресло? Может, Голдштейн?

Уголок губ Серафины дернулся в намеке на улыбку. 

\- Хотела бы на это посмотреть. 

 

Уже дома Персиваль прикидывал количество дел, которые предстояло выполнить завтра и с учетом сообщение пришедшего от Гудмана по поводу встречи, идея превратить Голдштейн в ходячий склад амулетов начинала обретать новые краски и даже казаться достойной рассмотрения. Бокал виски заглушил эти мысли. 

Как говорила незабвенная Серафина Пиквери: 

«Быть волшебником в Америке и так достаточно сложно, чтобы еще и не пить».

Да, это действительно было непросто: маленькое, замкнувшееся на себе магическое сообщество, которое постоянно бдит. Объединенные обшей проблемой как сами «соединённые» штаты, в постоянном страхе и жестком контроле. Декларируемая в стране свобода нового света была для волшебников таковой недолго, но это заставило их держаться вместе: от преступного мира до верхушки власти – каждый впитавший истории о жутких салемском процессе с молоком матери маг сохранил в себе внутренний страх. 

Люди бояться того чего не понимают, завидуют и желают отнять, а если не могут – уничтожают, чтобы ни себе ни другим. 

Персиваль откинулся в кресло, в тишине своей гостиной он мог признать эти размышления весьма занимательными, но не стоило в них углубляться: так и до согласия с идеями Гриндевальда не далеко. А ведь в Германии происходили вещи и пострашнее событий Салема, те же Трирские процессы и не только…

Минуточку. Трирские процессы? Эта мысль была одновременно знакомой и незнакомой, он определенно слышал о них, но не интересовался раньше. Где он вообще слышал о Трире? За разливающимся по телу приятным теплом от очередного глотка виски сложно было отследить появление этого название в памяти, будто оно всегда было там. Он поморщился. После злополучной истории с подменой и выворачиванием воспоминаний, его «дворец памяти» требовал хорошего ремонта. 

Да, восстановлением определенно надо будет заняться, когда он разберется с новым делом и перепоручит кому-нибудь проблему Скамандера, решение которой теперь подсознательно считал делом чести. А пока следовало отдохнуть и подготовиться к новому дню и важному события. Пришло время перетряхнуть свой собственный департамент.

***

\- Господа, я пригласил вас с тем, чтобы сообщить пренеприятнейшее известие...

\- К нам едет ревизор?

\- Я ваш ревизор.

Мертвая тишина сама собой установившаяся в кабинете директора Грейвса нарушалась лишь громким дыханием присутствующих, и по напряженной работе мысли, отразившейся на лицах подчиненных, можно было приблизительно представить степень готовности отчетов и самоотверженность, с которой они готовы бросится на бумажные войны по итогу. Это было забавно, но совершенно не актуально на данный момент, о чем сотрудникам знать, конечно же, не полагалось.

«Перепроверить» повелела Серафина и именно это было запланировано на сегодня. По-тихому перетряхивать рабочий состав было ему не в первой. Сразу после возвращения завопившая мнительность требовала особого пристрастия в вопросах безопасности и проверка реальности личностей персонала была проведена под видом добровольно-принудительного освидетельствования на применение неучтенных зелий и ментальное вмешательство. 

При личном контроле процесса некоторые «превышения полномочий» проверяющими оставались незамеченными: использование дополнительных зелий, углубленная легилименция. И можно было как вызнать всю подноготную возможных шпионов, так и завербовать кого угодно с минимумом усилий. Даже слишком просто. Стоило только радоваться, что самому Гриндевальду не хватило времени на такой ход: последствия были бы плачевны.

Параллельно с проверкой Грейвс прикидывал будущий состав команды для работы над новым расследованием, который должен не только работать эффективно, но и не поднимать всеобщую панику. Паника – последнее, что нужно в эти сумасшедшие времена, когда накаленность атмосферы в магическом сообществе Америки требует всего одной спички для взрыва.   
Сообщение от мистера Гудмана приходит внезапно во время обеда, о существовании которого Персиваль забывает, увлеченный составлением плана расследования. Что же… Обещания следует выполнять.

 

Палата Скамандера все такая же, но атмосфера слегка отличается из-за деталей: заботливо оставленная кем-то ваза с простыми полевыми цветами, которые не найдешь в шумном Нью-Йорке, аккуратная чашка из неброского, но явно внебольничного сервиза – не явные признаки, что кого-то ждут, волнуются. Почему-то смутно напоминает… дом. Но не тот холодный особняк, в котором нет даже пылинки, а что-то еще. Теплое.

Взгляд сам собой цепляется за яркий элемент: волосы магозоолога, конечно, не такие насыщенно ражие как в воспоминании, но отдают золотом и солнцем, будто не выгорели, а впитали в себя частичку света. Ресницы не длинные, такие же позолоченные солнцем. Грейвс криво усмехнулся, поймав себя на том, что слишком пристально и долго разглядывает. Настолько пристально, что если бы мистер Скамандер был в сознании, то это уже бы пересекло грань приличий.

Как раз когда аврор думает отправиться на поиски кого-нибудь из персонала, вчерашний колдомедик проявляется на пороге с радушной улыбкой. 

\- Мистер Грейвс! Рад, что вы пришли. Сегодня я буду вашим спутником.

Грейвс молча приподнимает бровь в удивлении.

\- Я говорю о путешествии в сознание мистера Скамандера, конечно же. Возможно, вы ожидали кого-то другого, но я не зря считаюсь мастером в этом нелегком ремесле.

Вопросы, возникшие по поводу квалификации этого человека, он не озвучивает, не желая тратить время на многословную болтовню. Люди лгут и искажают информацию даже не умышленно, документы же не отличаются таким, хотя и их можно подделать. Стоит закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на желаемом и перед глазами буквально в воздухе вспыхивают краткие абзацы текста с информацией о человеке: где учился, работал, чего достиг. Сама краткая выжимка информации, требующая, однако немало сил и высокого уровня допуска. 

Мистер Гудман смотрел на это короткое светопреставление все с той же улыбкой на лице, будто не его биографию вывесили в воздухе без всякого предупреждения. 

\- А вы не слишком-то мне доверяете…

\- Профессиональные особенности.

\- Довольны увиденным?

Безразличный кивок.

\- Что же… приступим?

Они создают себе удобные стулья рядом с кроватью пациента.

\- Мне потребуется ваша рука.

Руди понятливо кивает и осторожно дотрагивается до правой руки Грейвса: самый простой способ не потерять человека во время путешествия в чужое сознание – физический контакт. Надо сказать, аврор не в восторге от любого лишнего физического контакта в последнее время, но готов потерпеть ради дела. 

В этот раз белесой пелены не было, но чувствовалось чужое присутствие. Такое призрачное, будто человек находился здесь и в тоже время где-то еще. По все еще ощущаемому прикосновению к руке легко было понять, что это присутствие – Руди Гудман. 

В этот раз было проще: нити ловушки пропускали его как родные, не давая возможности подчиниться желанию рвать их в клочья. Провалиться второй раз в водоворот чужих образов было так легко, почти привычно… 

Не успев удивиться этому, Персиваль Грейвс провалился в сугроб.


End file.
